victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Gilbert
Hi. I'm Taylor. Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Blonde '''Eye Colour: Green Trademark: My Smile I really don't care about my appearance. People call me pretty, people call me ugly. To be honest, I don't care. Family Derek Gilbert Derek is me daddeh. He's da*n cool and freaking awesome. He divorced my mom (his like best desicion ever). Lavender Rudodes-Gilbert My berry stoopid mom who is mean with a side of sarcastic. She doesn't apoligize for her mistakes and she thinks she's PERFECT? WGAF about her? I know I don't :/ She's not my mom anymore though :) After mom parents divorced, a few weeks later she died. Artie Gilbert lol Nia Gilbert Nia is my little sister. She's a baby and she is sooo cute. She was given birth to by my step-mom. She's a perfect little thing. Katyilin Park-Gilbert My step-mom. She's awesome. I love her ❤ She's sweet and pretty and she can be strict. but is nice too. History Coming soonn..... Personality People say I'm pretty out there and funny. I'd say I'm pretty friendly and gentle. I'm comfortable to be around with and I don't bite ;) I'm sometimes a girly girl but whatever. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre is awesome. I really like him and I think he's amazing because he's really talented. Beck Oliver Beck is nice and sweet. He and I are like brother and sister. Cat Valentine Cat's so freakin' sweet and cute. She's so bubbly and I love her. Jade West Jade is really rude to me. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is nice and not annoying UNLIKE THAT REJECTED MUPPET. Tori Vega Tori is very rude towards me. The day I first got here I sung a lead in a musical she really wanted. It was called Trina Vega Blegh. Untalentless freak. Desperate, much? Other People Emily Bailey Emily is my best friend. We've known each other since, like, um. I forgot. She needs to get her butt out my gifs because I'm never in hers waityesiam. Ashton Parker Ashton and I have known each other for a loooong time. He's super cool and one of my best friends Priscilla Richardson Cilla and I are also best friends. We hang out alot. Michelle Casey Michelle and I are really close friends. She's so sweet and awesome. Kath Wilson Kath and I are good friends. She's awesome and almost the opposite of me, which makes us even more compatible as friends. Quinn Parrish Quinn is awesome. lol I will type more later xp Pix Just some pix you might enjoy. TaylorDance.gif TaylorDance2.gif TaylorSmile2.gif Taylor.gif TaylorDance4.gif TaylorDance3.gif TaylorClap.gif TaylorSing.gif TaylorPen.gif TaylorOMG.gif TaylorDance5.gif TaylorWhat.gif TaylorSmile.gif TaylorShoulder.gif TaylorLaugh.gif TaylorHair.gif TaylorLocker.gif TaylorBlue.gif Taylor2.gif Taylor001.gif TaylorLook.gif TaylorILY.gif TaylorYeah.gif Taylor1.gif TaylorBadRomanc.gif TaylorBadRomanc4.gif TaylorBadRomanc3.gif TaylorBadRomanc2.gif TaylorDBallDance.gif TaylorSpin2.gif TaylorSpin.gif TaylorBaloon2.gif TaylorBaloon.gif TaylorTongue.gif TaylorOhHaha.gif TaylorProm.gif TaylorSit.gif TaylorDance6.gif TaylorLaugh2.gif TaylorBelieve.gif TaylorAwful.gif TaylorMail.gif TaylorIdiot.gif Taylor001.jpg TaylorSunshades.jpg TaylorDog.jpg TaylorCat.jpg TaylorPinkAttire.jpg TaylorPurse.jpg Taylor006.jpg Taylor010.png TaylorOPS.gif TaylorLala.gif TaylorHair2.gif TaylorSmile9.gif TaylorHappy2.gif TaylorHappy3.gif TaylorLaugh3.gif Taylor008.png TaylorGrass.gif TaylorSmile3.gif TaylorGiffeh.gif Taylor005.png TaylorWhipsHurHair.png Taylor004.png Taylor003.png Taylor002.png TaylorBigSmile.png TaylorBlack.png Taylor014.png Taylor013.png Taylor012.png Taylor011.png EmaylorKids.gif|Me, Em, and some kids Emaylor.gif EmaylorCar.png|Me and the Emster Emaylor2.gif TaylorOMGWISD.gif TaylorCLS.gif TaylorHeart.gif TaylorLaughLawl.gif TaylorPretty.gif TaylorClap2.gif TaylorCuteLaugh.gif TaylorYellow.gif TaylorHi.gif TaylorTongue2.gif TaylorCamera.gif TaylorHello.gif TaylorHayGurl.gif TaylorEDN.gif TaylorBP.gif TaylorYellowSing.gif TaylorDanceGiffeh.gif TaylorWOT.gif TaylorWTF2.gif TaylorWalkWalkFashionBaby.gif TaylorLOL.gif TaylorWalkLook.gif TaylorHat.gif TaylorWTF.gif TaylorBK.gif TaylorHa.gif TaylorLaugh4.gif TaylorCuteee.gif EmaylorDance.gif EmaylorCreepy.jpg EmaylorAww.gif EmaylorHug.gif TaylorRP.jpg TaylorNI.gif Taylor015.jpg TaylorShoulder2.gif TaylorUMad.gif Taylor016.png TaylorWorried.gif TaylorBored.gif TaylorOhYeahBaby.gif Taylor018.png TaylorBlackSing.gif TaylorSuit.gif TaylorTY.gif TaylorBlowKiss.gif TaylorLook2.gif TaylorRedDance.gif TaylorSing.png TaylorSit2.gif TaylorLocker2.gif TaylorHey.gif TaylorMask.jpg TaylorPink.gif TaylorSign.png TaylorHahaha.gif TaylorSit3.gif TaylorRunFlowers.gif TaylorAhh.gif TaylorGiffeh2.gif TaylorText.gif TaylorRun.gif TaylorDress.gif TaylorEm.gif|Gee. Thanks, Em. TaylorRunDance.gif TaylorSleep.gif TaylorSingWalk.gif TaylorSexah.gif TaylorUm.gif TaylorWalk.gif TaylorScarf.gif TaylorShades.jpg TaylorMoron.gif TaylorMad.gif TaylorMind.gif TaylorOMO.gif TaylorBacon.gif TaylorNo.gif TaylorHeDo.gif TaylorIgnore.gif TaylorDWI.gif TaylorAwkward.gif TaylorUMad2.gif TaylorLAB.gif TaylorRawt.gif TaylorRidiculous.gif TaylorOhNo.gif TaylorDarn.gif TaylorSunglasses.gif TaylorSunglasses2.gif TaylorPurpleShirt.gif TaylorSmile1.gif TaylorPersonal.gif TaylorPoster.gif TaylorFistBump.gif TaylorShoulder3.gif TaylorLocker3.gif TaylorRedSing.gif TaylorRedSing2.gif TaylorXD.gif TaylorMhmm.gif TaylorFacepalm.gif TaylorLC.gif TaylorBoogay.gif TaylorDanceClap.gif TaylorLC2.gif TaylorLC3.gif TaylorSpinDance.gif TaylorLCJacket.gif TaylorHaur.gif TaylorPinKshirtDaunce.gif TaylorSkirtDance.gif TaylorBlueHair.gif|Me with blue haur. TaylorCuteSmile.gif TaylorFingers.gif TaylorHi2.gif TaylorHi3.gif TaylorEllo.gif TaylorBye.gif TaylorHand.gif TaylorFantastic.gif TaylorKM.gif TaylorKM2.gif TaylorGaruntee.gif TaylorBigHair1.gif TaylorBigHair2.gif TaylorBigHair3.gif TaylorSingDress.gif TaylorSingDress2.gif TaylorPJ.gif TaylorPJ2.gif TaylorRedSing3.gif TaylorSingg.gif TaylorSingg2.gif TaylorKitty.gif TaylorKitty2.gif TaylorKittyYes.gif TaylorKitty3.gif TaylorBlackClap.gif TaylorLoser.gif TaylorStage.gif TaylorUmm.gif TaylorSoUm.gif TaylorDesk.gif TaylorWall.gif TaylorPerv.gif TaylorYNT.gif TaylorNaive.gif TaylorTerrified.gif TaylorAnything.gif TaylorEyes.gif TaylorNerd.gif TaylorDuh.gif TaylorUMad3.gif TaylorLove.gif TaylorEgghead.gif TaylorGuess.gif Tumblr_m59fikynRb1qkubueo5_250.png 439px-Tumblr_m59pheEiJV1qbz20co1_500.png 439px-Tumblr_m59rfwx3ox1qbz20co1_500.png 439px-Tumblr_m4vo5yLCoK1r898leo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m59r0oawt71qmjbapo4_250.png Tumblr_m59r0oawt71qmjbapo5_250.png Tumblr_m59nilCwiz1qe21eqo4_250.png 439px-Tumblr_m59p0xihX91r9k6hfo1_500.png Tumblr_m59r0oawt71qmjbapo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_m59b1wv5Yw1qiqfwbo4_250.png Tumblr_m58wuqAQtu1rxmvejo1_500.png Tumblr_m58vttOVE31rxmvejo2_250.png Tumblr_m58vttOVE31rxmvejo1_250.png Tumblr_m58ekqtvan1rxlukpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4aplyuYk11qgz4dfo6_250.gif tumblr_m44gyyRiHK1qa9aruo3_250.gif tumblr_m44gyyRiHK1qa9aruo4_250.gif tumblr_m28okvzjEt1qb6ikpo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m28okvzjEt1qb6ikpo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m24m9tMZBD1r92ta7o1_250.gif tumblr_m24m9tMZBD1r92ta7o4_250.gif tumblr_m24m9tMZBD1r92ta7o3_250.gif tumblr_m24m9tMZBD1r92ta7o2_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao5_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao6_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao7_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao8_250.gif tumblr_m1va9keCi91qk71sao9_250.gif tumblr_m1ayn8LF0p1rs7w6yo4_250.gif tumblr_m0b0f8rHJU1qght87o4_250.gif tumblr_m0fnr1HsSz1r8tkpoo1_250.gif tumblr_m0fnr1HsSz1r8tkpoo2_250.gif tumblr_m0fnr1HsSz1r8tkpoo3_250.gif tumblr_m0fnr1HsSz1r8tkpoo4_250.gif tumblr_ltu8lvQOtI1r54mzlo1_250.gif tumblr_ltu8lvQOtI1r54mzlo2_250.gif tumblr_ltu8lvQOtI1r54mzlo3_250.gif tumblr_m0c3er4hXt1qe04alo1_250.gif tumblr_m0c3er4hXt1qe04alo2_250.gif tumblr_m0c3er4hXt1qe04alo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0c3er4hXt1qe04alo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso1_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso2_r4_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso8_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso9_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso11_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyvo5uUHVX1qbhqzso12_r3_250.gif tumblr_lwzms7N66E1qdpy9wo1_250.gif tumblr_lwzms7N66E1qdpy9wo2_250.gif tumblr_lqtgo5fGnr1qldokn.gif tumblr_lqwvvu6GMt1qldokn.gif tumblr_lqz9rrc2Wq1qldokn.gif tumblr_lpc94kRLGl1qlwt61.gif tumblr_lpfvresESK1qjukik.gif tumblr_lqpxdsjnQr1qldokn.gif tumblr_lqpswteyEy1qldokn.gif tumblr_lqxpl1lgkn1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lqxq9aliPT1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lqxp94y8Ux1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lqxftz2L7M1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lqvplgTzEr1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lqvdqwaA9u1qmx46s.gif tumblr_lly394yi0h1qiscl6.gif tumblr_llzyxgGOzn1qiscl6.gif tumblr_lm6jc0oemZ1qiscl6.gif tumblr_lmbssjb5zC1qiscl6.gif tumblr_lmcej2JGhW1qiscl6.gif TaylorSit4.gif TaylorSit5.gif TaylorWalkIn.gif Taylor002.gif TaylorBK2.gif TaylorLook3.gif TaylorFinger.gif TaylorSmiiile.gif TaylorHead.gif TaylorDanceFunkeh.gif TaylorWWFB.gif TaylorDoor.gif TaylorHiSmile.gif TaylorTaDah.gif TaylorNY.png TaylorLollipop.png TaylorNY2.png TaylorHuh.gif TaylorHuh2.gif TaylorSmileeeee.gif TaylorActinAdorbz.gif TaylorClass.gif TaylorPurpleOutfit.gif TaylorBathroom.gif Taylorrrr.gif Trivia *I think chocolate is better when you suck it. *I hate Twilight. *I finally decided I'm Team Peeta. *I finally decided I'm neither coke nor pepsi. SPRITTTE. *I hate Kidz Bop. *I love to write. *I love Starbucks. *I looovee Glee. Ironically, my favorite character is Quinn. *I am not Dianna Agron (I wish I was.....) RDMusic Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Taylor Gilbert Category:1996 Births